


Destiny of Loki

by avanaka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's Good Parenting, Parent Frigga, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanaka/pseuds/avanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki Thanos not saved from the void, but he ended up on Earth? What would be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction on Thor, so maybe you will like it.

I was in a void. Around me there was nothing. No light, no sound, or no touch. It was considered impossible to be here and survive, and yet I was here and lived.

I do not know how long it's been since I've dropped here. I was hoping that I die when I let go, but I obviously wish was not. And now I was doomed to remain here in the void.

I had no oxygen, no food or drink, and yet I lived. I do not know how or why, but I knew that I do not have anything. The lack of food, I was not able to even move, let alone try to somehow get back. I tried only the beginning, when I ended up here, but it failed me.

I could only remember their stupidity and their mistakes. But it was too late. Thor and Odin dumped me and probably not seek me. They have no reason. After all, who would want to save the monster.

I could only remember the last time in Asgard and Odin's words.

 

„ _I destroyed them, Father. I could do it. For you. For all," I said desperately._

„ _No, Loki."_

 

Still, I could hear those two words, what I said Odin. I tried to hate him, and Thor, but I always run out just that I hate myself. For his weakness and inability. After that, I was always worse than Thor and Odin that I was nothing. That I meant nothing to the man I so long to call his father.

Have been several times I thought about what it would be otherwise if I let go. I'd probably end up in prison or executed. After all, who would have mercy with me, but everything that I expected it would be better than this.

I looked over and saw myself just nothing. Nothing around me was. I tried to recall Asgard heaven, but I could not remember how it looked. I barely remembered Asgard itself and his family, and then only vaguely. I could not even equip the faces of their parents and Thor.

Still wondering if anyone was in Asgard, who mourned for me, but probably not. Everyone treated me like I meant nothing, so why would anyone mourning. Maybe perhaps Frigga, but even at that I was not sure. Not after what I've tried to kill Thor.

I regretted the day I stood up against Thor, but it was too late. I could sacrifice all his magic, as it was impossible to take back. He probably become king if this had happened, and I eventually die here. Alone and abandoned.

I wondered how long time has passed and how long it will take to finally terminate my age there anything inside when I felt weak move. It was very strange. Suddenly beneath me was a small ray of light that gradually grew. From the sudden light, I closed my eyes and then I just fell. I still had his eyes closed and then I just felt a hard impact. In doing so, it just came darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the viewpoint of Jane. It describes the time from the moment he left Thor. Finally, Jane waits surprise.

View Jane:

The day began like any other. I got up, had breakfast and went to work. Every day, I watched the special signals, if Thor does not come, but for two years, he left to discover anything.

At first I thought that you just have to work something out and soon returned, but when he returned, I began to worry if something happened to him or whether to remember me. After half a year he left I began to slowly give him sometime and now I see the tracking device to monitor mezisvětového traveling out of habit. Darcy and Erik tried to comfort me, that will definitely come back, but it did not help me.

In addition, Erik now still working for SHIELD, so I hardly see him, too. Nevertheless, called me every day how I was, but he never told me what he was doing. Whenever I asked, as I said, it's a secret.

Darcy I'm beginning to have enough and do not blame her. I tried not to talk about Thor and not to think about him, but I'm not. I lowered it so much I thought of him just as every ten minutes instead of every minute.

After he left I gave the agent Coulson your number if that showed Thor or something happened, but unfortunately nothing happened.

Darcy still insisted on me, let them find someone else, but somehow I could not, and the men I just avoided.

Darcy came to me after a while. She brought us both a cup of coffee, giving me good. Then I started working again.

While I was still thinking about the ways between worlds and Darcy embarked loud radio.

"Could you turn that down?" I asked her.

"Come on. Are you looking for him for two years. You want to relax at least once? "

Sometimes Darcy was insanely annoying.

"No, I do not. I have a job, if you have not noticed. "

"That's how you keep trying to find someone who even writes, I would not call work. Of course, if there are no phones. "

Next I ignored her, but still gnawed at me, she said, because she was right.

Another hour I did, that there is not Darcy and I wanted to leave when I saw a blip on one of the devices.

It's a short walk from the town, where I first saw Thor and also the last.

I went to the car and Darcy followed me, seeing my determination. We both got in and went.

"Do you think it's him?" She asked Darcy.

"Who else would it be?" I asked in return I told her.

"I do not know, more destructive machine," she said.

I was nervous because I did not know what I would have done if he was.

When we were only a few dozen yards from the signal, so it was clear that Thor is not it, because no one was there.

We got out of the car and we went there. I did not know what to expect, but I certainly did not expect what I saw.

On the ground there lay a dark-haired man. It would not be so strange if he was not in the middle of the desert and did not seem as dead. Actually, I did not know if he is not dead, but something told me not.

"Who is it?" Said Darcy.

"I wish I knew," I told her.

The man had long hair, like myself, was incredibly emaciated, had gray lips and, indeed, the whole face. He wore a green remnants of a green dress. Much of it left, but it was clear that this dress is not from Earth, and the man certainly do not.

"What do we do?" Asked Darcy.

"Call an ambulance," I told her.

Darcy fortunately obeyed me. I knelt beside his head and touched his face. He was very cold skin.

Immediately I stood back and waited for the arrival of the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 2

View Jane:

The ambulance arrived about ten minutes after she called Darcy. This unknown man loaded and when they found out that it is not life threatening, so they asked us what happened. Unfortunately, neither one of us they were not able to say. Then got up and left.

I wanted to go to the hospital, but it was too late and they would not let me see him, so I planted Darcy at her home and went to him. There I just made dinner and went to bed, but even as I tried, I was not able to sleep. I still had to think about who this man is and why he looked so awful.

I fell asleep until a few hours after midnight, so when I get up in the morning, I had to give a good strong coffee to keep awake at all. As soon as I had breakfast and dressed, I went into the hospital.

When I told the front desk that I want to talk to the man, who was brought here yesterday and that I was the one who found him and wanted to know who it is, but I could not answer them because I myself wanted to find out . Finally I said, it's a miracle she's alive, when his condition.

"We had to give him intravenous nutrition. He looks like he could die at any moment, "she told me just a nurse when we went to his room," and doctors still test it. Probably some problem with his DNA. "

At the door to his room, we met with some doctor who introduced me as Dr. Grey. He was also curious as to the reception, but not so insistent.

"May I ask," I began, when the nurse left, "is apparently a problem with his DNA."

"Well, actually, not only with it. His body is very different, "he said, rather than explaining everything to me, left.

I walked into the hospital room and saw the man. He looked a little better, but I know it was not. He was alone in the room, so I sat on the bed side, because there were no chairs or chair.

For a while I studied him if maybe he has something in common with Thor, but this man looked like his complete opposite. When I got bored, so I got up and looked out the window. I kept thinking, why would someone send him here in this state.

I really think there could not be, because there's always something bleeped. It was really annoying. I guess that's why I so hated hospitals and actually more because of the smell.

I sat back and started to watch it again when I saw how moved his fingers. It was just a slight movement, but I noticed it. After a while I noticed while moving the eyelids and the man opened his eyes. Although only about a second, because it is fixed immediately rallied together. Perhaps there was too much light. I quickly got up and drew the curtains.

When I came back, his face contorted with pain. I did not understand what was happening.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

As soon as he heard me, and with flinched, as if it was not used.

Gently moving his lips as if to say something, but nothing of them did not work and I did not know what he wants.

"Repeat it to me," I told him softly and leaned close to him, to understand him.

"Noise," it was difficult to understand, but I knew that he bothers to tweet.

I was worried what it would do, but I finally disengage the device from the wall outlet. When the sounds ceased, as if relieved and tried to open his eyes. This time, only carefully to get used to the light.

"W-where," he tried to say, but very coughed.

I was worried if it was not for those devices, but fortunately calmed down after a while.

"In New Mexico," I whispered to him again and hurt when I saw his puzzled expression, so I added, "On Earth."

For a moment he looked scared and tried to sit up, but did not have enough forces.

"You should rest," I said, trying to calm him down a touch, but I probably should not have done, because very scared.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately.

"What's your name?" I asked him for a few minutes.

He hoarse, but finally managed to get out one word: "Loki."

 


	4. Chapter 3

View Loki:

I opened my eyes when I hit my bright light, so I just shut again. Moreover, I have heard around loud noises. I remembered how I fell from space. My feeling lucky that I get out of there, disappeared as quickly as he came, because the sounds I began to pluck the ears. I winced in pain, but it could help.

Then I heard a voice: "Are you all right?"

I yanked him. I did not hear a human voice until I had forgotten how sweet it is, but it was too loud. I was no sound until I was aching for almost everyone.

I was very clear that whoever he is, so I can get rid of the mad tweet. I tried to speak but could not. I did not talk too long.

"Repeat it to me," the woman said.

Fortunately, I still recognize the male and female voice, and she was talking quietly, which was bearable for my ears.

Then I tried to speak again: "N-n-oise."

I could not recognize his voice, he still've forgotten how sounds.

Suddenly it stopped beeping. It was a nice calm. Especially when I was finally able to soustředět to other things. Like, how awesome is again lying on the bed, but it was a very hard material. On everything I've lost the habit, so everything nice, what did I miss in the void, changed the unpleasant things.

The sounds were too loud, too bright light, to breathe because of the smell I could hardly beds and my body was sore.

I tried to open my eyes again, but this time a little bit, so I again does not cause pain. It had been better. Instead of light, that it was rather dark, which was far more enjoyable.

Just gnawing at me one question: "W-where."

I continued to get because I coughed. At least not very loudly and the woman knew what I wanted to ask.

"In New Mexico," she told me, but I did not understand what it is, probably knew, so she said: "On Earth."

It came back to me full consciousness, because I realized that I hardly feel its magic, so I'm open Heimdallovým eyes. I was really scared, because it meant that they know about it and Odin and Thor.

I was not sure it's Bifrost repaired, but it was nothing. If they get to me, he'd probably my suffering began again.

Thor hates Jotun and now he probably knows what I am, and I also tried to kill him and Odin do not mean anything, so I always ended up either in prison or on the gallows.

But I did not want to suffer, I was no longer care what he thinks of me, I just wanted to live in peace. I would have begged, but it would not mean anything. Not after what I've done.

The emptiness I had enough time to think about it, enough time to realize what I had done. That time was one of the few where I first acted before thinking. I was so full of rage at Thora, and I thought that I now had to pay.

I tried to sit up here because I did not want to stay, but I did not manage it. I was so exhausted.

"You should rest," the woman advised me and touched me.

I was so scared, because her hand as if burned. It was clear to me that it is just me, because I am a warm touch of another being felt for a long time.

She apologized to me and after a few minutes she asked me: "What's your name?"

The question surprised me, they would sooner or later she asked, but I did not know whether to tell her the truth, because by that told me what I world probably know that I am not a man, but somehow I had to get out and I decided to tell her the truth.

It took a while before I could speak again, but I told her: "Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably none of you waiting, but after all this time, he was completely alone, Loki is simply broken. No doubt there will declare it with that of his usual irony, but the first parts will cope with their trauma. If someone trusts in Loki/Jane and I have to disappoint gone ahead because of this there will not be.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write in the third person, so I hope you do not mind.

Jane did not expect this. After all, it's Thor's brother! The one who tried to kill him. She did not know what to do. She wanted to punch him, but did not know what would be done to him, so she decided to check.

"You're Thor's brother, right?" She asked.

Loki was surprised. He knew that he could know, but up to this knew him from Thor. It was not good.

"It depends," he murmured almost inaudibly.

Not in the mood to explain your relationship to this mortal Thor, not to mention the fact that in its current state would probably not failed.

He felt as if he had something in his hand led and looked and there was not quite sure what it is, but it led under the skin. He wanted to get it out, but the woman stopped him.

"It's nothing. It gives you the nutrients into the body, "said Jane.

Loki felt that he does so mad hungry, but first attaches to the fact that he is not in a vacuum.

"I'm Jane," she asked, "How did you get here and why are you here?"

But Loki did not taste nor the strength to answer. Then suddenly the door burst open and in walked a man.

When Jane saw him, so she was surprised and upset then again, that is something to be knit.

Loki just dazzling light from the hallway, so he closed his eyes.

"Agent Coulson," she said Jane.

"Hello, Miss Foster," he greeted her and said, "This is probably a more Asgarďan that?"

"Yes," she replied.

God delusion wanted them both clog the mouth. They spoke very loudly, so again screwed up his face. When he saw that Jane and said, "I think we should talk more quietly. Much reacts badly to loud noises and light. "

"Good," Coulson said he quietly.

He closed the door and noticed that all the devices are unplugged, but did not comment. Loki had opened his eyes again. Tired of him, as he is still shut out of that pesky light, but still better than it utterly void.

"Do you know who this is?" Said Jane Coulson.

"He said that his name is Loki and from what I know, it's -."

"Thor's brother, yes, I heard about it," he said.

"That's the one that sent the Destroyer," he added.

"Probably," she said.

Loki is just watching. He would love to tell them that he is not air, but hoped to be gone in order to escape, but such luck did not favor him, because right after, the stranger turned to him.

"I'm Agent Coulson of SHIELD," he introduced himself, as if expecting an answer.

When Loki was silent for a moment longer, so Jane told him: "He does not talk much. I would say that is too tired. "

"I understand."

God wanted to lie, but to know what this man wants. So he again tried to speak, but it was still hard.

"W-what do you want?" He slowly chewed.

"You sent the Destroyer here, what you need to be sure that here you call something else," he said.

"In this state?" I returned to him.

Loki's voice had sounded better, will soon be able to hold a decent conversation. Perhaps.

Agent Coulson a good look at him and he had to admit that in this state, would not be able to perhaps nothing other than speaking.

"Just you, but we have to take under the supervision of SHIELD," he said and started to leave.

Loki, but did not want to go anywhere. He did not know what he had done and did not want to be in the hands of his enemies.

"No," he said.

He was afraid if he be not able to connect with Thor.

"That does not depend on you."

"Surely you can not be serious," hit to the only woman in the room, "you can not make anything."

"It's not just that, but also the fact that most people do not know that they live in the universe and other races. These doctors, I realize that this man is not a man undoubtedly has called us last night, "he said to Loki," I suggest you close your eyes. "

Loki did not like it, so again tried to sit up, but he was not much. Agent Coulson went for something in the hallway and when he returned he had a syringe in his hand. Before Jane and Loki realized what was happening, so he injected something into his hand. Then Loki fainted.

 


	6. Chapter 5

Asgard:

Thor was summoned to come to the throne hall. It must have been something important, because with him and his parents wanted to talk to Heimdall. It did not happen often.

Thora was wondering if it has something to do with Loki, but soon rejected the idea. He did not give hope that his brother could live. The Loki is remembered him heavily.

Always remembered all the times they were together and that there were not enough. This time was no exception.

He felt a wave of memories. Some were happy, some not, but even if Loki remembered with love, every memory pained him. To note that Loki would never see or hug him, that he never does not make fun of him or he will not curse, or it will not go along on a hunt or practice, because Loki is gone and will not return. It was the most painful, what Thor ever experienced.

After Loki fell, went with Odin destroyed the Bifrost, both deep in thought. When he learned of the death of Loki Frigga, neither of them was able to comfort her. For months she spent alone and stopped to smile. Odin's never made clear to anyone, but he also mourned and remembered his stepson.

It does not matter how much they missed Loki, nothing and no one would have Loki's return. And because Loki's body floated somewhere in the void, could not have a funeral. Thor spent the first days after the death of Loki himself and the others watched and saw that no one but him and his family grieve.

Asgarďané and Thor friends laughed, as if nothing had happened. Perhaps in addition to Fandral, in which Thor knew his laugh is fake, there was no one else who would mourn.

Yet he was angry at Asgarďany. No matter what Loki carried out, such behavior did not deserve. Thor several times and heard the guards talking about it, it's better when Loki is gone. Previously, he had a taste for it is pretty beat up, but the fight he could not even think about it because he knew that that Loki is gone, primarily his fault. Indeed, because it came so unimportant and Loki due to the fact that you noticed more fight than his, is now his little brother away and never come back.

Fall days after the death of Loki Thor Odin and told him about the true origin of Loki and Thor had still not ceased to reproach, that Loki told the truth sooner and if i said earlier Thor, he would never have to be talking about Jotun as a monster, Loki would not want to destroy Jotunheim and would not be dead now, but even at that it was too late.

He walked slowly to the hall. His parents were already there. Odin sat on the throne, and Frigga stood by his side. Thor came to them and for a moment he saw Heimdall, as they quickly walks.

"Heimdall," he said Odin, "what we carry, so for urgent messages?"

"You wanted to be informed, if I found out something about Loki," he said.

All of this is a surprise Všeotec with hope in his voice, he could not conceal, asked, "What did you find out?"

"He is alive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you will like it. Please comment, I'm interested in your opinions.


	7. Chapter 6

Loki woke up and looked around. He was in a separate room. The only thing was there was the bed on which he lay. Fortunately, there were those pesky devices that tore his ears and no bright light. He was all alone. Sooner would have liked, but now he was afraid of solitude.

He felt that he is stronger, so at least sit down. He did not know how long it sat like that, but then came into the room, a man with an eye patch. Loki it did not feel good.

"Hello, I'm Nicholas Fury, director of SHIELD, although you probably do not know what I'm talking about, right?" The man said.

Loki answered him look even without words.

"What do you want from me?" Asked the god of lies.

I even talking to him was better than when i collected enough strength to get out of here, so it will be all they will be able to.

"It depends on why you're here."

"I do not know."

"You do not know?" Said Fury.

"I do not know how I got here or why not here," said Loki.

"Then stay here until we come to it."

"I do not want to be here," Loki tried.

"It does not matter to you," said Fury.

This is definitely not like a young god. They had no right to do those things with him, but without his ability could not do anything.

Fury was about to say something when he said, "Director Fury, we have a problem."

Then he left without saying a word.

Loki was again left only his thoughts, which again wandered to the empty and completely engulfed him and he forgot everything around him. Just remember the pain and suffering what he knew.

 

Meanwhile, Fury walked agent for the Hill and asked her what was going on.

"We have a strong signal similar to what was in New Mexico, but -."

Doříct missed it, because there came a sound like it would shatter the ground beneath their feet.

All agents who were at the secret base ran out with them and Jane Foster, who was in one of the rooms where they waited for the interview with fury.

Before them opened a crater in the center of which stood a muscular man with blond hair to his shoulders and eyes blue as the sky itself.

"Thor," cried Jane.

At that moment, the thunder god gave to them. The agents pointed the gun at him, but Fury gave orders to hold their fire.

Jane ran to him, slapped and shoved him asked, "Where have you been ?!"

"Hey Jane," he said, "I'm glad to see you and would like you to explain it, but now I'm here because of someone else."

"It's about Loki that?" She asked him straight.

"Yes."

Do it sailed Fury: "You think you arrive here, to map us create a new crater and we'll just head towards someone who has tried to destroy one small town?"

"Either me or him go willingly marry him alone," Thor said, adding: "Two years ago I thought that my brother is dead and now that I know it is not, it certainly will not leave."

"If he be dead, then you should explain to us what you're doing and you should be damn convincing, if you want the criminals back."

 


	8. Chapter 7

Three-man group sat in Fury's office. Jane, Thor and Fury.

"Speak," said Fury Thor.

"After I left the country, my brother solved our issue. It is perhaps necessary to say everything, but I was forced to destroy the Bifrost and Loki fell into the void, "he said very briefly god of thunder, as if it was nothing important.

In fact, on the very day I do not like remembering.

"Do emptiness?" Said Jane.

"Free Space. There is mass air, nothing. It is considered impossible to survive there. Prove it Asgarďané only the strongest who survive thanks to magic. We thought that Loki died when he fell there, but it seems that his magic could somehow protect him, "said Thor.

"But as he got here?" Said Fury.

"I do not know. I am not an expert through magic. "

"And how did you get here?" Inquired further, "you said that your Bifrost was destroyed."

"My father used the dark energy that I brought here, and before you ask, so you really do not explain on what principle it works."

Thor were the most uncomfortable questions. I see Loki and get him back home. But because these people needed help.

"According Heimdall in your possession Tesseract," broached the topic.

Fury this stopped. He did not expect that he would know about that.

"Why are you interested Tesseract?" Said Fury.

"We have to somehow get his brother home," said Thor.

"I said that I let you."

Thor laughed loudly and said, "You really think you can keep me here? You are really crazy. "

"Even if you and your brother released, so you really do not give a single thing that you can do anything against you."

This is the Thunderer did not like one bit.

"The Tesseract include Asgard, the people can not handle that kind of power. You do not even really know what it is. In addition, this is the one you want. My father knows how much people crave power and does not want to start a war with you, so we want the Tesseract only borrow. As soon as we got back to Asgard and was repaired by Bifrost, I would Tesseract brought back. "

"And we have to believe us nepodrazíte and let him in Asgard," said Fury.

"I swear to you, that you return the Tesseract, I just want back and fix Bifrost brother," Thor said, adding: "In addition, it would be in your best interest, if the Tesseract repaired."

"And how?"

"Asgard thousands of years keeping peace in the universe. Now, if we can not get into other worlds, there is disorder and may also lead the war. Finally, it may happen that a world you want. That you? "Said Thor.

Furymu was clear that this was right, so in the interest of the country had to give up.

He sighed and asked, "How long are you needed him?"

"Up to a few months. Then we returned him to you. "

"All right."

Fury stood up and motioned for Thor and Jane, to follow him.

"Your brother, we had to close, we could not take the chance that anything done."

They came into the room, where it was seen through the glass into the other darker, which sat Loki.

"If you want to talk to him, you can, but you should be quiet. As already found Dr. Foster and is very sensitive to light and sound. "

Thor just nodded and continued to watch his younger brother.

"As a tesseract, so that will be here for a few hours, then you can leave."

Then Fury left. Thor looked at Jane and took courage. Then came the Loki.

 


	9. Chapter 8

When Thor came and stopped for a moment. He studied figure, sitting on the bed. Loki was terribly emaciated, his hair was longer, until the shoulder blades and his eyes, which, while looking towards Thor, but as seen by him.

Thor was clear that Loki is thinking somewhere outside and said, "Brother?"

Loki with flinched and took a look at the figure in front of him. When he realized who he sees, he got terrified and cowered on the bed.

He did not want to Asgard and wanted to be punished for his reckless actions, but it seemed that fate is not in favor of his desire. Sooner would never admit it, but now it has one. He did not just fear of Asgard, but also directly from Thor, because he already had to know about his true origin and undoubtedly will have mercy monster.

Thor did not understand his brother's actions and stepped closer to him. That triggered by Loki's complete panic and whisper, but so that Thor could hear him, he said: "Please go away."

Thor but Loki could not just leave and walked slowly step up to his brother.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

Younger God did not say anything, just cried in fear of what will come. Thor did not know what to do, so he did what he wanted since he learned that Loki is alive. He hugged him. She held him close to him and held his brother.

Loki did not understand why Thor does, but it has not diminished his fear. When Thor touched him and then i hugged, felt his body heat diffuses a pleasant, because in the two years he had forgotten what it is to feel one's closeness.

"Why hold me?" Said Loki quietly, "I do not want to hurt me or kill me?"

This Thor rocked.

"Why should I want to hurt you?"

"You said you kill each Jotun."

A Thor actually realized that Loki has such a fear of just him and hugged his brother tighter.

"Your origin does not mean anything. You're my brother and nothing else matters, right? "

"I tried to kill you," he whispered haired god.

"It also does not matter."

"All I care about right now is going to be both returned home. Me and the parents missed you, "said Thor.

"Why would someone have to miss the monster," asked Loki.

"You're not a monster. You're my brother. "

Finally, Loki and Thor also hugged like there were with Thor and Loki told about what happened in the last two years.

Neither knew how much time had passed when someone came in and said that Tesseract is ready and they can leave at any time.

Thor Loki let go and looked him in the eye.

"Let's go home, okay?"

Loki could only nod, but did not know what to expect in Asgard.

Thor stood up and helped and Loki, who was still tired and weak. When they came out of the cell, so Loki had a moment to squint at the sudden light, but then come together to Furymu, few agents and Jane. On the table before them was Tesseract.

Thor walked away for a moment to Jane and told her: "Back soon, I promise."

Then he took Tesseract, on the other hand it gave Loki and together they disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	10. Chapter 9

They arrived in the throne room. It was late, but just sat on the throne of Odin and Frigga ran towards Loki. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"Loki, so much I missed you," she said.

"Me too," he whispered back.

After a moment, she let him and hugged and Thor. Loki looked toward the throne and saw that Odin walked slowly toward him. Loki again began to worry about. It was clear to him that Odin will punish him and punish him severely. Nothing else did not deserve.

Odin walked up to him and hugged him to him. Loki began to tremble. This is expected. It could not be what you wanted your whole life.

"I'm so glad to see you. I never expected that you could be alive, "he said quietly.

Then Loki let go and he asked, "Why? Why would you want me to be alive? "

"Because you're my son and I love you."

After that Loki wept outright. He did not understand it.

"But I'm not your son and never have been," objected the younger god.

"But you are, and always have been. It does not matter if blood, but you belong here with us. "

"Then what did I do?" Said Loki.

"Your actions certainly can not just go," said Odin, "but perhaps you already realize his mistakes."

Loki nodded and asked, "And my punishment."

"Yes. Your punishment. Somehow I have to punish you, so you'll have a month of house arrest. You'll be able to just be in the palace and the gardens only with an escort. "

Loki did not know how many times already that day for sure surprised and asked, "Is that all?"

"I probably think of worse punishment?" Said Odin question.

Loki shook his head.

"Good. Now, as to the Tesseract. Thore, you now him carry it to the armory. I told the guard what to do. "

"Certainly, Father," said Thor and left.

"Loki," he turned back to his younger son, "you're probably tired. You should go to bed. "

Together with his mother he went toward his room. Really was very tired. I still was quite weak, so needed rest. His mother told him about the way what is for two years, what was not there, it happened. Loki came to the conclusion that without him, there was too quiet.

Slowly they came to his room. It was exactly the same as two years ago, for which he was glad Loki. At least with him there one nepřehraboval.

Frigga hugged him again and was about to leave, but Loki did not want to be here alone.

"Wait. Will not you stay here? At least until I fall asleep, "he said.

Since then, the emptiness was afraid of being alone. He feared that end up there again, this is just a beautiful dream.

"Sure, I'll stay if you want."

Loki lay down and took Frigg hand. Until then allowed himself to close his eyes. Every moment is assured that he is not alone and after a while he slept. Frigga stay with him until morning.


	11. Chapter 10

Loki was in Asgard for the second week. Slowly recovering from the time that he spent in the void. Thor, Odin and Frigga Although they were excited to be back, but the rest of Asgard did not share their enthusiasm. Loki on it but it did not matter. He ignored their views, because he realized that it just will not go away. Not after what he did.

Still, he was happy. Thor with him spending a lot more time than before and rejected proposals to fight, so he could be with his younger brother. Odin was trying to be a better father and was with Loki whenever he could. For two weeks was not the moment would be Loki himself.

Yet, what he remembered the day, remind him of his dreams at night. The first night in Asgard was uneventful, but the other is not. Every night, Loki seemed to fall into the void. No one talked and Loki was glad for it. He was not ready to talk about it.

When you woke up this morning and, as always, prepared and went to breakfast. His parents and Thor were already there and Loki join them. Breakfast was peaceful and Loki went to the stables with Thor in tow.

Thor him every day, except for the night, panic, refused to let go more than a few meters. Loki just stroked her black stallion when he rode to the stables Trinity Warriors, along with Sif. Loki sighed. He knew this moment would come.

When Loki returned to Odin is sent via the tesseract into another world, because the riots were already too large. Return to until now, when the Bifrost is repaired, but before it was just speculation that the younger prince alive, so have not seen it. But Loki was not afraid of their reaction but what will do Thor. He was afraid that now will spend more time with their friends and not with his brother.

"Friends," cried Thor, when dismounted.

Sif is exactly welcomed with Thor, Loki when she noticed and immediately drew her sword. Volstagg and Hogun have done the same thing, just with his arms .. Just Fandral smiled, as if he was glad to see Loki and said, "So is it true that you're alive."

Loki nodded.

Thora upset that his friends dare raise his sword to his brother.

"But friends, it does not need."

"It's not needed? Thore this traitor to his face, as our friend and then tried to kill us all and those with him now zastáváš? "She asked Sif.

Before Thor could answer, so get involved Loki: "Why should I act like a friend to those who are with me always acted like I was nothing more than futility and throughout my childhood I was bullied."

Thor looked as if he'd just struck by lightning. I mean, if he was not the god of thunder.

"Bullied?" He asked, completely pale.

Loki tried to be calm, but the last couple of years I did not manage it, "You know Thore, maybe you thought that your friends are also mine, but it did always wrong. You've always wondered why I go muddy? So now I answer, it is primarily merit here Sif. Why do you think that I had cut my hair? A sincere Sif. As a bald'll slušelo more. "

Then it did not last Sif and Loki's sword to attack. Thor but it was not going to happen. No one had the right to hurt Loki. Odstručil Sif and set aside the hand. Just to keep Mjolnir.

"Thor, how can you hold him?" Said Sif, "he tried to kill you yet."

"He's my brother," he said, and thunder rumbled in the sky.

This skirmish attracted more curious and for those lost king and queen.

"What's going on here?" Said Odin, looking from one to the other.

When no one had the answer, he asked again. That came Fandral and told him everything. Practically he said word for word. Meanwhile, Frigga came to Loki and hugged him.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked.

"Yes."

"My king," she Sif and said, "Why is not the traitor in jail where they belong?"

"The only traitors that I see here, you four. Loki was king, when he made the decision for him to condemn. Instead, you have committed treason when you walked on the earth's decision to bring back Thor and Loki despite my ban. Loki was guilty only to his family, not against Asgard. Also, he was punished for it, "he said Všeotec.

"And how Jotun broke into the vault just leave?" Said Sif.

"You mean, as in some unknown way to get our vault and anything they could muster?" Said Loki, and it seemed to him that in his one eye twinkling.

Sif and the Warriors trio could only stare.

"Besides, I have an assignment for you. Bifrost has been corrected and you go back Tesseract back to mortals. "

"Why we should go back? These did in Asgard, "asked Fandral.

"Mortals gave it to us so we can fix Bifrost and Thor just under the promise that they will return it. Thor has perhaps break your promise? "Said Odin.

"Certainly not."

"Good. Tesseract is safe. Thore, you go to Earth with them. I expect to return no later than tomorrow evening. Loki, you come to me. We need to discuss something together, "with the Odin turned and left.

And everyone did what they were told.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Odin is OOC and I'm wondering what you think about it. So please leave comments.


	12. Chapter 11

Loki followed Odin into the room. There were two sofas, two armchairs, a fireplace in which the fire started when they entered and overall it was pleasant atmosphere.

Odin sat on a couch and motioned for Loki to sit across from him.

"Thor told me a year ago that you wanted me to sometimes play chess," said Odin and air conjured up the whole board with pawns, ready to play, "so I think now we have time for both."

Loki was really taken aback. Once you really wanted to play with his father, but he always came to him, he had no time and now suddenly the game offers. Chess has always been Loki's favorite game. Mainly because it would never be never beaten and Loki game usually ended very quickly, so you barely not play. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to play Odin. He knew he probably loses. The other was that it simply wanted to get his father noticed that Loki also excels at something.

Odin went first. After a few strokes, just as he was preparing to go to Loki, his father said, "You never told me that you bullied."

Loki stopped in mid-motion.

"I thought you wanted to play, not to discuss this."

Loki knew that it had to be something. Proposal to the game, it certainly can not be just because Odin would like to spend time with his son.

Some of Loki's thoughts, he had to show his face, because Odin said: "I want to really play with you, my son and I hoped that if I showed you for those two weeks that I really care about you, that should be me start talking. "

Loki played move and frowned.

"Have I ever talked to you? You mostly just have not had time, so I ceased to bother you later. "

"I suppose you're right," admitted Odin, "so if you want to talk, talk. But if you do not want. You might as well just play. "

The game is becoming both increasingly difficult and Loki knew that's what you really have not played. They played for about an hour when Loki said, "would be mocked."

Odin suddenly raised his head from the game.

"What?"

"Other kids. If they are sued, mocked by even more. No one I've told. Instead, I learned a few spells and returned it to them. They then spread through Asgard, I mean a really, since I began to resent Asgarďané. He had just ignored me and ignored me, but then I found it easier to carry their hatred than indifference, so I took their stories about how I was diabolical, supported only because I'm, got their attention, "said Loki what he wanted to say was really long.

Then just put his head in his hands, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his father.

"I never wanted you to have something like that had to go through. I know you wanted the recognition Asgarďanů when you tried to destroy Jotunheim, but i Asgarďané sometimes choose wrong. Unfortunately, most of us muscle weighs more than the brain and if you're incredibly smart. You should know that this recognition especially if we get when we do not expect it at all, but the real hero does not care about recognition, helping others so that others respected him but because he knows that help is correct. Once you come alone that have the power brings more pain than satisfaction. "

"I mainly wanted you to be proud of me," murmured the young god.

"I still am and always have been," said Odin.

"Then why are you always praised only Thor? Why always be king only Thor? "Said Loki with bitterness in his voice.

Although he was no longer in Thor angry at him or jealous. It all has passed. He was mad at the other, to those who treated him like an animal.

"Asgarďané Thora love and appreciate him. I was hoping that you had been at his side, until he became king, would you advise him, supported him. Not like someone of lower status, but like his brother, as if he had betrayed the whole Asgard, the family should always stand together. If I made you king, although you'd be wiser, but from what I know, rushing to the disaster nine worlds of Asgard and the needs of the king, for whom he would go to his death. If you have more respected or if nothing had happen, you'd be great king, but unfortunately Thor has a greater impact. "

"I understand," said the god of lies.

"Now it's time to finish our conversation, we started two years ago in the vault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on.


	13. Chapter 12

"What do you mean?" Said Loki.

"As I recall, we did not finish our conversation about your origin," said Odin.

"Is there perhaps something else I should know?"

"Few people know it, but before we went out with Jotun well. Although they are about two thousand years. "

Loki grinned and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," said the elder of the gods.

"So what went wrong?"

"I was young and I was stubborn. I kept drifting own recklessness, about as much as you and Thor now. "

"What did you do?" Asked the imposter.

"On one of the trips I killed Laufeyova younger brother," Loki ignored the surprised look and said, "As you can imagine, it Laufeye and his father, the former king, really angry. They demanded retribution. "

"What?" Asked Loki.

"I had a sister named Farbauti, even though it remembers the little Ásgarďanů. He will not even talk about it. Hardly anyone remembers the sacrifice for peace between Asgard and Jotunheimem. I always thought that she was killed in retaliation. When you were younger, I found out the truth. Laufey and Farbauti married, "he said significantly to Loki looked.

He sat very stiff and disbelief in his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" He said after a pause, "It's not possible. Everyone in Asgard will tell you, that's not the point. Ásgarďané and Jotun can not have children. "

"My sister is a powerful witch. Perhaps more powerful than you. Is not that enough? "

"That would mean that you're mine -" it broke off.

"Yes."

"So I tell you now, Uncle?" He laughed Loki.

"No, that is if you do not want to admit Asgard before the whole truth about his origin. And I do not take you as my nephew, but as my son, "said Odin.

"Why did not you say but? Why now? My origin you kept from me thousands of years, why would you now suddenly began to tell the truth about everything? "Said Loki.

"I told you once and will answer it soon, I promise, but not now. I do not want anyone to know, would prefer not to speak with anyone about its origin. "

Loki looked like he wanted to argue, but a worried look on his face his father stopped him and just sighed.

"But once I want to hear and do not take another thousand years."

Odin nodded and moved figarkou on the board.

"Checkmate," said Loki and just smiled at him.

"Wow. So that it is to lose, "said Loki.

"You've never lost a fight?" said Allfather.

"No".

"Well, I have to admit that you are imposing opponent. Even a little exercise and beat me. "

"Maybe," said Loki.

"Now, when you have such a good mood, so maybe you would be interested in a week will be a celebration of your return," said Odin.

"You can not be serious," he asked incredulously god of lies.

"But I think yes."

"You can not do that," Loki put puppy look.

"Sorry son, but I just made it up your mother, so you're looking for her," said the elder of the gods.

"That's not fair, I do not."

"Come on, let's go to lunch. See if she can convince. "

 


	14. Chapter 13

When they arrived at lunch, so Loki turned on his puppy looks at his mother. She can but she did not just say that. Once Loki thought he was at least a little closer and thrust them into the dining room serving, who came to announce that preparations had started and Loki just lowered his head in defeat.

"But honey, it's just a celebration," she reassured him Frigga.

"This is just a nice name for a few hours of suffering," he muttered Loki.

"Odin, tell him that it's important," she said to him.

King of Asgard yet made that there are not that into that argument did not interfere, but it seems that not much choice.

"You know dear, -" he wanted to say something, but when he saw her murderous look and swallowed hard and said, "Loki, you should listen to your mother."

This glitch corners, seeing what had happened, but it masked Slash-and-burn food.

When he planned to have enough and was about to push the plate and let him Frigga clobber another portion.

"But, Mother, I have not hungry."

"You're still too skinny and eat," she looked at him sternly.

Loki is a lot of missed meal Asgard when he was in blank, but then what was already forced to eat, had had enough.

After the meal, Loki went to the library. He needed something to do when there was Thor. When he got there, he took a book and sat down in a comfortable chair.

The library was quiet, so it was like Loki. No one disturb him, and he could read undisturbed. Still, he wanted to be here Thor. When he was with him, he felt safer. It was always the case, but since he returned from the Void that was stronger than ever.

It was growing dark when Loki heard a huge financial blow. Quickly put the book down and walked out of the library. By the way, he stumbled into a creature. Loki is known only from books. They were Chitauri.

"Get him," she commanded a monster.

Loki did not know what they want from him, but did not seem to him that the creatures had good intentions. He wanted to run, but not where. He did not have no weapon. Loki even caught movement when everything around him went black.

 

 

When the attack occurred, and left immediately summon Odin Thor, but when he came, so he Chitauri disappeared just as quickly as they arrived. He was suspicious.

Just was with Thor and Frigga in the throne room and eagerly hoped to appear as his younger son, but when the guards came, not even listening. He knew what happened and tears of his wife he confirmed it. Came on him the second time. For the second time was not able to protect him.

I knew who did it, but it only increased his fear of Loki. He had to tell him. He had to tell him the whole truth and be with him, and this one would not.

"Father," said Thor, "Who was it?"

And Odin told him.

 

 

Loki woke up on the dirty floor. He was naked and chained shackles. He did not know where he is, but he knew that he wanted out.

"Hello little Ásgarďane," he heard the voice of a few meters apart.

It was dark and his eyes had not yet accustomed, so he did not know who said it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Thanos, Loki Laufeysone."


	15. Chapter 14

Loki cried out in pain. Just had a hot rod fired back. He did not know how long it is, but wanted out. He missed the Asgard and a family. Mainly wanted, away from Thanos, but it was impossible. Still there is someone watching him and he as a result of torture was not able to fight.

They wanted him to know guard to Asgard and especially the Treasury. Thanos's Chitauri although they were able to get to the edge of the palace, but certainly not without information to break into the most guardest place in all nine worlds. What Thanos but did not know how Loki found was that Tesseract is no longer in Asgard. That was all luck, what else to Asgardians remained.

When Thanos left and Loki sighed and tried to fall asleep to at least temporarily get rid of the pain and the suffering. For a long time figure out how to escape from here, but with ongoing torture it was quite unnecessary. Yet still not given up hope that someone will save him. It was the only thing he still held in his right mind. He was sure that Thor comes because Thor was indeed crazy, but at least promises kept. And Loki remembered the promise that he once gave Thor.

 

_A small black-haired boy woke up screaming from his nightmares. Right after he ran into the room a little blond._

_"What happened, brother?" Asked Thor._

_Loki could only cry. He hugged his knees and cried. Thor sat up to him and asked: "What did you dream, brother?"_

_"I s-saw as you lay motionless on the ground and I-I stood over you and-" it broke off Loki._

_"Do not worry, brother. It was just a dream. "_

_Then Thor Loki embraced and remained with him until she calmed. Then he said, "I have to stay with you?"_

_"Yes."_

_He lay down beside her and when Loki still not close your eyes, with the older boys asked, "Why are not you asleep?"_

_"I'm scared."_

_"You do not."_

_"Why not? What if my dream will dream again? "Asked Loki._

_"It will not, I will protect you, whether from evil dreams, and before anyone who would want to hurt my brother, I promise."_

_It is Loki smiled and closed his eyes._

 

Loki, at the memory of it, he smiled. It was a time when not even one of them not to worry about power battles or throne. The time when it was Loki, despite the hatred Asgardians happiest.

Only now realized that it is the same as empty, he may never come back, never see Asgard and his family.

Suddenly, the green flashed around him. Then he felt himself falling into the snow.

 _Jotunheim_ , flashed through his mind before he fainted.


	16. Chapter 15

Asgard:

After the attack was needed many repairs, and they were not the only problems. Again, the second prince disappeared. As before, Asgardians haven't like Loki, and now he blamed for the entire destruction. King Odin ordered Heimdall search Loki, but even he could not find him.

No magic did not work and the royal family was getting helplesser. Just what Loki got back and had him come again. Thor blamed himself that he was not there to protect Loki. Again.

Just watched his parents argue that they were not able to pay attention to Loki. But whoever it was to protect Thor was mainly because that he was the older brother.

"Enough," he shouted, "argument Loki will not help."

Oddly obeyed him. All three were destroyed, that Loki disappeared again, but had to find out who kidnapped him. Thor heard that his father talked about Thanos, the mad Titan, which was in Asgard just a fairy tale for naughty children and Thor did not believe him any more than anyone else, but it seemed that his parents were.

"We have to find and Loki -" it broke off.

"How do you find shelter of Thanos, uh?" His father asked.

"Thanos is just fiction," said Thor.

"Certainly, as we fabrications for mortals, is not it?"

"Well -" to Thor had nothing to say.

 

Jotunheim:

As soon as Loki woke up, felt the snow beneath him. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was not at Thanos and that he managed to get away, even though he did not know how. He gathered his strength and stood up. It was the middle of the ice plains. All around a very snow. Without his Jotun half, so I froze to death.

He had to find one of his secret paths and quickly get away. In this world was not welcome. First, but had to find out what part is not Jotunheimu. He tried to walk, but immediately fell back to earth. He was too exhausted and needed to find some shelter.

Just what he stood for the second time and heard the sound. And not just any. It was a battle cry, which did not bode well. He probably did not know about him, but he had to hide somewhere. Fear had forced him to move, but it was not fast enough. When he felt that Jotun almost on him, so he quickly hid behind a small hill of ice.

He looked at what was happening and saw several Jotun, chasing after the game. Suddenly one of the wolves who were there with them, Loki sniffed and turned to him. Just jumped up and blocked Loki escape. Then i noticed it Jotun.

"This is Loki Odinson," said one of them. Loki was a little familiar.

And Loki stomach did a few loops of what they would do with him.

"That what we tried to destroy and kill the king Laufey?" Asked another.

"Yes. That's the one. "

"He tried to kill you?" He asked Loki, "I think not only tried."

Is trying to provoke and upset to not paying attention, but it did not work.

"Yes, he tried. My mother protect him by magic, "said the first, apparently the leader.

Loki realized why he is so familiar. It was Laufey's son. His brother. No, no, that's nonsense. Refused to have any relationship with those monstrama.

"What about him? We'll kill him, Prince Helblindi? "

"No, we'll take him with me, let him punish my parents. The Asgard bastard, remains to be seen what pain is. "


End file.
